princebaltos_movie_spoofsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hero King
PrinceBalto's human style spoof of The Lion King. Cast *infant Tarzan (Tarzan) as infant Simba *Kevin (Krypto the Superdog) as cub Simba *Flynn Rider (Tangled) as adult Simba *Alice (Alice in Wonderland) as cub Nala *Rapunzel (Tangled) as adult Nala *Stoick the Vast (How to Train Your Dragon) as Mufasa *Valka (How to Train your Dragon 2) as Sarabi *Drago Bludvist (How to Train Your Dragon 2) as Scar *Uncle Iroh (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Rafiki *Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) as Timon *Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) as Pumbaa *Grimsby (The Little Mermaid) as Zazu *Queen Arianna (Tangled: The Series) as Sarafina *Harley Quinn (Batman: The Animated Series) as Shenzi *Mad Hatter (Batman: The Animated Series) as Banzai *The Joker (Batman: The Animated Series) as Ed Scenes *The Hero King part 1: Baby Tarzan's Presenation Ceremony ("The Circle of Life") *The Hero King part 2: Drago and Stoick's Conversation *The Hero King part 3: Kevin's First Day/Everything the Day Touches *The Hero King part 4: Kevin's Pouncing Lesson *The Hero King part 5: Drago and Kevin's Conversation *The Hero King part 6: Inviting Alice/Ditching Grimsby/("I Just Can't Wait to be King") *The Hero King part 7: At the Elephant Graveyard (part 1) *The Hero King part 8: At the Elephant Graveyard (part 2; Including Harley Quinn, Mad Hatter and the Joker) *The Hero King part 9: At the Elephant Graveyard (part 3; Stoick to the Rescue) *The Hero King part 10: Kings of the Past *The Hero King part 11: Drago's Army ("Be Prepared") *The Hero King part 12: The Stampede/Stoick's Death/Kevin Runs Away *The Hero King part 13: Drago Takes Over *The Hero King part 14: Meet Kuzco and Kronk/Put Your Past Behind You *The Hero King part 15: ("Hakuna Matata") *The Hero King part 16: Drago and Grimsby's Conversation *The Hero King part 17: Relax under the stars/He's Alive? *The Hero King part 18: Rapunzel Chased Kronk/The Reunion *The Hero King part 19: ("Can You Feel the Love Tonight?") *The Hero King part 20: Flynn and Rapunzel's Argument/Meet Uncle Iroh/Stoick's Ghost *The Hero King part 21: The King has Returned/Kuzco and Kronk's Destraction *The Hero King part 22: Flynn Confronts Drago/Flynn Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle *The Hero King part 23: Flynn vs. Drago/Drago's Death *The Hero King part 24: Happy Ending *The Hero King part 25: End Credits (part 1; "Busa Simba") *The Hero King part 26: End Credits (part 2; "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" (Elton John version) Cast Gallery Baby Tarzan.JPG|infant Tarzan as infant Simba Kevin.jpg|Kevin as cub Simba Flynn forest.JPG|Flynn Rider as adult Simba alice1_large.jpg|Alice as cub Nala Rapunzel frying pan.jpg|Rapunzel as adult Nala Stoick the Vast.PNG|Stoick the Vast as Mufasa Valka close.JPG|Valka as Sarabi Drago Bludvist up close.jpg|Drago Bludvist as Scar Iroh smiling.png|Uncle Iroh as Rafiki Kuzco.jpg|Kuzco as Timon Kronk.jpg|Kronk as Pumbaa Grimsby.jpg|Grimsby as Zazu Arianna Tangled.jpg|Queen Arianna as Sarafina Harley_Quinn.png|Harley Quinn as Shenzi Mad_Hatter.jpg|Mad Hatter as Banzai 89Joker.jpg|The Joker as Ed Category:The Lion King Category:Human style spoofs Category:Disney spoofs Category:Animated film spoofs Category:PrinceBalto spoofs